The TRUE story of Lily and James
by banana
Summary: This is a really good story if I do say so myself! The TRUE story of Lily and James...its long but it takes place over two days only! It proves that you can fall for even your best friend.....PRLEASE R/R!!!!


In a message dated 12/27/2000 5:00:22 PM Central Standard Time, SillyGoose913 writes:  
  
  


> A/N ok this is a romance...there is no nasty stuff in here...just mushy love =) Please Review!  
  
  
  
  

>
>> > > I found myself in the garden alone with James Potter and I had the strangest urge to kiss him.  
  
But he's my best friend. That would be way too weird. My name is Lily Evans and I am in my 6th year here at Hogwarts...I bet you have read other stories about me, so you know what I look like.  
  
But this is the true story...the one that you can find the truth about James and I...  
  
I was in the garden, as I said earlier, and we were looking into each other's eyes, neither of us daring to say a word.  
  
I fluttered my eyelashes, not knowing what to do.  
  
I wanted to kiss him so bad! And I could tell he was wishing he could kiss me.  
  
After a short inward battle with himself, James leaned over and kissed me softly on the lips.  
  
When we pulled back, I smiled softly at him and he grinned his lopsided smile at me. The smile that I love so much. The smile that made me want to kiss him in the first place.  
  
I shivered, my Yule Ball gown was strapless, and as it WAS winter, I was rather cold.  
  
James, having no jacket to offer me, grinned and wrapped his arms around me.  
  
I was, for some odd reason, no longer cold. Ok, I know why, but lets just pretend I don't ok?  
  
"Lily?" he asked me in the darkness.  
  
"Mmm?" I asked softly.  
  
"Can I tell you something?" James asked nervously.  
  
"You just did, but you may ask me another one if you want." I said with a grin.  
  
James chuckled and leaned in closer.  
  
"I've loved you since the day I met you." he whispered huskily into my ear.  
  
My heart stopped and then started beating at 2 times its usual rate. I studied his face, saw that he was totally serious and I smiled.  
  
Being stupid as I am, I thought he could see the smile...but he couldn't and I soon realized it.  
  
"I...think I love you too James." I said, scared of my feelings.  
  
"Are you scared?" James asked me.  
  
"Most definitely." I replied with a soft giggle.  
  
James chuckled and looked at me, shivering in the cold. He frowned and stood up, offering me his hand.  
  
I took it greatfully and we walked back into the now deserted gym.  
  
The dance was over, but we didn't care. We sat down at the table and talked.  
  
"Lily, I hope I didn't scare you when I said all that out there." James said, looking me in the eye.  
  
"You didn't...I just...we were best friends...its so confusing." I said, nervously plucking at my skirt.  
  
James stilled my hand with his, and he took my hand in his.  
  
"We can still _be _best friends Lil." he said softly, avoiding my eyes.  
  
"It doesn't work that way, love." I said, not realizing that I had used that term of endearment at the end of my sentence.  
  
James looked up, his eyes showing something that I had never seen in them before.  
  
Was it hate? Was is laughter? Was it....love?  
  
"Love." James said softly. He looked pleased that I had said it.  
  
I grinned softly at him.  
  
"Since when are we so serious?" I asked him playfully.  
  
"No idea." he said with a laugh.  
  
I yawned unwillingly.  
  
"As much as I would love to stay here and discuss everything, I fear I must go to bed." I said dramatically.  
  
James laughed and stood up.  
  
"Thats one thing I love about you, Lil. You can be serious but funny at the same time."   
  
He offered me his arm and I took it, knowing that I would fall asleep if I didn't hold on to something strong.  
  
We walked silently to the Common Room and there we looked at each other awkwardly, not knowing if we should say 'Night like usual, or should we kiss or something.  
  
I decided on the first.  
  
"Night James." I said, grinning.  
  
"Night Lily." James replied, glad that I had said something first.  
  
"I...thanks for coming with me." James finished lamely.  
  
"Goodnight." I finished and I walked up to my dorms and stopped at the door and turned around.  
  
James was still looking at me and I gave him a sign that said "I'll be down in a minute.  
  
I quickly changed out of my dress and I let my hair down and brushed it.  
  
I put on my night clothes and I hurried down the stairs, and I saw James sitting on the couch waiting for me.  
  
"BRRR!!! It's freezing!" I exclaimed quietly.  
  
"Not me." James replied, pointing towards the blanket he was wrapped in.  
  
"Oh well, you have a blanket!" I said with a laugh.  
  
James offered to share the blanket and I greatfully accepted.   
  
I scooted closer to James so I could get under the blanket.  
  
James put his arm around me and I leaned on his chest, staring at the fire.  
  
"This is how its supposed to be...us together." James said huskily in my ear.  
  
I just grinned and said nothing.  
  
I pondered at how different we acted towards each other this morning...like...best friends! And now...they were sharing a blanket and they had kissed.  
  
Not that I cared...I knew I loved him...I just wasn't sure how I could go about being a girlfriend to the handsome, strong, Quidditch Captain that all the girls loved so much.  
  
And i fell asleep like that, in James' arms. It was just so comfy, and so...right.  
  
We were awakened by Sirius...he was actually being nice...not laughing or taking pictures.  
  
"Lil, James, wake up!" he whispered.  
  
James stirred and opened his eyes sleepily.  
  
He looked over at the sleeping me and he smiled as he gently and reluctantly woke me up.  
  
I was so COLD!!! I snuggled in closer to James and I yawned as a good morning to them.  
  
Sirius grinned at James and I stuck my tongue out at him sleepily.   
  
"Must I get up?" I moaned.  
  
"Nah, you don't have to...its Saturday. Just get up for a sec." Sirius said, looking straight at me.  
  
"WHY?!" I asked him grumpily.  
  
"You are sitting on my books." Sirius replied with a grin.  
  
I laughed and stood up and let Sirius grab his stuff, and then I curled up on the other couch but I could not fall back asleep because I was so cold.  
  
So I glared at Sirius for waking me up, walked over to James and snatched his cover, and I wrapped myself in it and marched up to my room.  
  
James grinned up after me and muttered. "She's not much of a morning person is she?"   
  
"She's a BEAR, are you kidding me?" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
James just laughed and shook his head.  
  
"So, what went on last night that I should know about?" Sirius asked James.  
  
I had come back down by now and I answered for him.  
  
"We confessed our undying love for each other, kissed, and fell asleep together." I said dramatically.  
  
"Very accurate summary." James said with a laugh and he winked at me.  
  
Sirius grinned mischeiviously and went over to the fireplace and carved something into the stone.  
  
I went over to the fireplace curiously.  
  


Lily and James Potter forever  
  
It read. James turned beet red and tried to erase it with all kinds of spells but it didn't work.  
  
"I'm gonna get you for that Sirius Black." he threatened.  
  
I hurried up to my dorm to wake up Claire, my best friend.  
  
"CLAIRE WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP!!!!" I yelled loudly.  
  
"UMMMM." she moaned as she opened her beautiful violet eyes.  
  
She sat up straight, her shining, perfect chestnut brown hair falling right into place even though she had just woken up.   
  
"Whaddaywant?" she mumbled, still not fully awake.  
  
I giggled.  
  
See, Amy and I are what you would call "popular." We're friends with everyone and whenever there is a dance, we are swamped with guys. I don't mean to sound conceited, just letting you know the truth. I SAID this story was truthful, so I might as well be honest.  
  
"Get up, I'm up and I don't want to be up alone." I said with a laugh.  
  
Claire grumbled for a minute before she hopped out of bed and went to brush her teeth.  
  
Once Claire was ready, we went down to the Common Room to wait for James and Sirius.  
  
"Hey Lil, are you more awake now?" Sirius asked with a grin.  
  
"Yep...by the way, hello Sirius." I said sticking out my tongue.  
  
I walked out the door and was immediately tripped by someone's foot.  
  
I stumbled and was caught by James.  
  
I looked up and glared at the grinning Sirius who was making kissy noises and saying how much I looked like a charging rhino right now.  
  
"I would have just let you hit the floor and then I would've laughed...but lover boy here just HAD to catch you." he grumbled.  
  
I glared at him some more, climbed out of James' arms and walked the rest of the way to breakfast by myself.  
  
Why did Sirius always have to be such a jerk? He was never one of those nice guys that you would feel comfortable kissing...he was just too...I dunno WEIRD.  
  
Sirius was just not the type of person I can be around for more than 2 seconds.  
  
He gets on my nerves alot....not that I would say that to Claire because she is passionately in love with him...he's such a freak!  
  
When we got to breakfast, Sirius tried to talk to me and I totally ignored him...he was giving me a funny look and then he muttered _girls!_ under his breath and made me even more mad.  
  
James could see that I was getting ready to smack Sirius, and he skillfully intervened and got me talking about something else.  
  
Smart one, James is.   
  
"SO!!!! Lily, Yule Ball was fun wasn't it?" James asked, desperately trying to think of something to say.  
  
"Yeh, STOP IT SIRIUS!!!" I yelled as Sirius flicked bits of paper at me.  
  
  
  
  
"WOW PMS MAJOR!!!" he said, surprised.  
"HOW THE HECK WOULD YOU KNOW?! AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION, PMS WAS _LAST_ WEEK!!!" I shrieked, causing all of the guys to blush and Claire to giggled hysterically.  
  


> > > "Ok, didn't need to know that." Sirius muttered, still red in the face.  
  
"Well, don't assume because you know nothing about it." I growled.  
  
Then I stood up from the table and stomped away, hating Sirius so much I could claw his eyes out....gladly.  
  


I went and sat out in the garden, since it was a Saturday, I could go wherever I wanted to.  
  
I sat there, angry, shivering in the cold. Soon I felt someone sit down beside me and I knew it was James.  
  
I could just tell. He saw how cold I was, and he put his arms around me as he did last night.  
  
I let myself relax and sit there in his strong comforting arms.  
  
I layed my head on his shoulder and we just sat there. Its weird. With James I can just sit there and say nothing...but it feels like we are saying so much.  
  
"Sirius can get annoying sometimes can't he?" James asked, and by the tone of his voice I knew he was smiling without even looking up at his face.  
  
"He's ALWAYS annoying...are you kidding me?!" I said, my voice still not to its usual gentle tones yet.  
  
"Yeah..he picks the worst times to be a pain in the butt doesn't he?" James asked with a rueful tone in his voice.  
  
"Yep, i wanted to claw his eyes out this morning." I told him truthfully, my voice sounding normal, finally.  
  
"I could tell... I didn't come after you right away because I knew you would want some time alone." he said gently, playing with my hands.  
  
I looked up at him, my eyes unusually bright and I smiled.  
  
I always tell people to go to James when they need someone to cheer them up. He does it...and he understands me better than even my parents...and it takes a lot of patience to get to know me.  
  
He smiled back and from the look on his face, I knew he was releived that I was once again in a good mood.  
  
"Sirius...what a name for that kid!" James exclaimed.  
  
I wrinkled my nose and laughed.  
  
Before I knew what was happening, his lips had claimed mine in an eager but tender kiss, and it felt like we were the only two people in the universe.  
  
I had been kissed before, but never like this...and somehow I knew...I was meant to be with this guy for the rest of my life.  
  
When we finally pulled apart, reluctantly, he searched my eyes for something...and I guess he found it because his face lit up and he grinned.  
  
"What?" I asked, not knowing what the grin was for.  
  
"Nevermind, but you just made me the happiest guy in the world with that look in your eyes." James said, smiling his lopsided grin and his eyes crinkled at the corners.  
  
  
"Alright..well if all it took was look...then I have a feeling you're always gonna be happy." I said with a laugh.  
  
I shivered again and stood up.  
  
James got up and we walked inside, my good mood restored.  
  
We walked back into the breakfast hall and Claire looked at me and said:  
  
"James kissed you. I can tell by the look on your face."   
  
I blushed and nodded ever so slightly and I sat down.  
  
Claire leaned over and asked me if James was a good kisser.  
  
"Oh, yes he is. He's a _very_ good kisser." I said with a grin.  
  
"Glad to hear that." James said, laughing.  
  
I blushed, I hadn't known that he heard me say that. WHOOPS I didn't mean to say it so loud!  
  
"Ahmm. Yeh, you're a great kisser." I said boldly, no longer blushing.  
  
"YOU KISSED LILY? HOW COULD YOU KISS SOMEONE WHO IS PISSED OFF AT THE WORLD ALL THE TIME?!" Sirius yelled, standing up in his seat.  
  
The whole Hall heard him and they started whispering...all the girls were jealous of me and all the boys were jealous of James.  
  
"Yeah I kissed her, and she's only pissed off when you're around." James said, becoming angry himself.  
  
"Are you saying that I piss her off all the time?" Sirius asked, eyes flashing.  
  
"Yeh, I am." James growled.  
  
Sirius just glared at James and ignored him the rest of the meal.   
  
After breakfast, I pulled James aside.  
  
"Don't get mad at Sirius because of me. I feel so bad!" I exclaimed.  
  
"He had it coming...but ok I'll apologize...just because you asked me to though, not because I want to!" he said with his eyes twinkling.  
  
"I was thinking Hogsmeade today." I said as innocently as possible.  
  
James grinned.  
  
"Just you and me though, ok?" he asked.  
  
My eyes lit up and I grinned and nodded.  
  
"Christmas is tomorrow and I still need to buy gifts." I said with a laugh.  
  
"Oh man! So do I! I have to buy yours too, so you'll have to wait outside while I shop for a little bit." he said regretfully.  
  
"Thats alright, I'll buy yours while you buy mine and then we can meet up."   
  
James nodded and ran upstairs to his dorm to get his invisibility cloak.  
  
I ran up to MY dorm to get my Always Warm Cloak...its a bronze silky cloak that slips through your fingers...one could mistake it for an invisibility cloak, but it keeps you warm no matter what the weather is...even if it gets wet!  
  
So I put that on and instantly I felt cozy and warm.  
  
I grinned and ran back down as I tied my cloak around my neck.  
  
"Hey, that cloak is really thin..are you gonna be warm enough?" James asked me worriedly.  
  
"Yeah, its an Always Warm cloak...I'll be fine." I said with a laugh.  
  
So we grabbed the Marauders Map and hurried out of the tower before little annoying Peter Pettigrew decided that he wanted to come too.  
  
We reached the One Eye'd Witch, made sure the coast was clear, and then slipped underground and rushed towards the Honeydukes opening.  
  
James reached the entrance to the cellar room first, and he jumped up there, being as agile and athletic as he was.  
  
I however, could not possibly jump that high, so James grinned and grabbed my hand. He pulled me up easily and we headed into the Honeydukes shop.  
  
Having no desire to buy candy, I just walked with James as he picked out stuff to bring back to Sirius, Claire, and Remus.  
  
Once he was done, we walked out into the cold sunshine.  
  
Being late December in England, the weather was quite brisk and I was very glad that I had brought my cloak with me.  
  
We walked aimlessly around town, and James said.  
  
"Yeh know, I can not say anything with you and still be having a good time."   
  
I smiled, surprised and he grinned at me.  
  
"JEEZE its cold out here." James said, shivering.  
  
"I'm not cold, but lets go to the Three Broomsticks if you're cold." I said, turning around in the direction of the pub.  
  
"Ok, then we can go get Christmas shopping over and done with." James said, shuddering at the thought of having to shop.  
  
I laughed.  
  
_I love her laugh, its always so light, and happy. Its like hearing the comforting tinkling of bells. _James thought suddenly.  
  
OK, the reason I know that he was thinking this, is because he later told me so...so NO I am not making up things.  
  
We got into the Three Broomsticks, sat at our usual table, and ordered our Butterbeers.  
  
"I'm paying...my treat." James said, his eyes twinkling at me.  
  
"I'll go along with that." I said with a grin.  
  
For an hour we talked about everything. From classes to Christmas to embarassing moments to siblings.  
  
I had many stories to share about Petunia, and James found them hilarious. I had him doubled over clutching his stomach in minutes, and I felt satisfied. Knowing that you can make someone that happy is a good feeling, as you all probably know.  
  
"She'll walk past me and slam me into the wall for the heck of it. Of course...being Petunia...its not that hard to knock someone over." Lily said as they got up from the table.  
  


> When james had paid, we went our separate ways and promised to meet each other at Zonkos in 15 minutes so we could do the rest of our shopping together.  
  
I went into a small broom shop and began looking around.  
  
I found JUST what I was looking for, almost as soon as I walked into the store.  
  
It was the latest broomstick model...a Nimbus 1,999 and it was the top of the line broom that all of the National teams were using.  
  
I looked at the pricetag and my jaw dropped.  
  
300 galleons. But this was JAMES, so I thought it would be worth it.  
  
I purchased the broom, had it cleverly gift wrapped as to hide the shape so that he wouldn't know what it was, and I left the shop feeling happy and my pockets felt a LOT lighter than they had.  
  
I met up with James, as planned and I grinned at him.  
  
"You're gonna love it." I said simply.  
  
James smiled and his eyes widened when he saw how big it was.  
  
"No guessing ok?" I asked...because a couple of guesses would get it.  
  
"Alright." James said grumpily.  
  
I laughed and took his arm.  
  
We headed into one of the other shops and began picking out things for our other friends.  
  
James signaled me over to where he was looking and I hurried over.  
  
"What do you think Claire would think of this?" he asked me, holding up a book of spells...mischief spells...ones that claire would love.  
  
"Oh my. She will love you forever. But isn't it a bit expensive?" I asked him curiously looking at the hard cover, leather bound book.  
  
"20 galleons...thats pretty expensive...but then I forgot her birthday...so I figure she deserves it." james said with a rueful grin.  
  
"That would be a great present for her." I said truthfully before heading back to where I had been looking.  
  
When we were finished, and we had had the parcels gift wrapped, we headed back to Honeyduke's because it was almost time for supper and we would most certainly be missed by Sirius and Claire at the table.

  
  
So, we ran up to our rooms with our purchases and then met up in the common room so we could walk to dinner together.  
  
"You guys were gone for 10 hours and 6 minutes and 35 seconds! What did you DO?" Sirius asked with a grin as they sat down.  
  
"Ah shut up Sirius. We did Christmas shopping...you're not going to get your christmas present if you don't zip it." James said, digging into his supper.  
  
Sirius grinned and looked over at me.  
  
"Sorry I was (am) so obnoxious...its just...you're taking away all of James' time...I thought he loved ME." Sirius said, pretending to sob.  
  
I giggled and forgave him...it was hard not to because his performance was so darn good.  
  
"Will you two finally admit that you are a couple then?" Claire asked us.  
  
"Hmm...." James said, then looked at me with twinkling eyes.  
  
"Sure, why not." I said with a laugh.  
  
Those three words made James really happy...I could tell by the glowing look on his face when I said it...and I think everyone else noticed too.  
  
"Does that mean James can kiss you in public now?" Remus asked with a laugh.  
  
Everyone laughed because they had seen how embarassed I got when James kissed me in the hallway.  
  
"Ok, fine!" I said.  
  
"Wow, she must really love you man!" Sirius commented.  
  
Sirius got a kick in the shins from two people...James and myself.  
  
"YOWCH!!!! JEEZE double whammy!!!" Sirius complained as he rubbed his sore shins.  
  
We all laughed and finished our supper in silence.  
  
The Great Hall was decorated in Green and Red and Silver for Christmas and there was vanishing mistletoe that showed up in the strangest places and would yell that you had to kiss.  
  
One of these such mistletoe landed over Claire and Sirius and they made faces and kissed each other hastily then made a big show of wiping off their mouths, but I could tell they enjoyed it.  
  
One of the little first years came over and asked for James' autograph since he was such a great Quidditch player AND he was a prefect.  
  
To this day I do not know why James was made a prefect...all he does is break the rules and encourage others to do the same.   
  
But James obliged and signed the little boys hat, and the little boy ran away yelling that he had Potter's autograph.  
  
Greasy Severus Snape walked over and smirked at James and I.  
  
"So, Lily, you decided to become James Potter's next slut...oops I mean girlfriend?" he asked silkily.  
  
James jumped up from his chair and glared at Severus.  
  
"WHAT did you just call her?"  
  
"Oh, come on now Potter. You know that you usually have a different girlfriend every week...can't tell me Lily is going to be any different. And I said SLUT." Snape said again.  
  
The next thing happened so fast that I don't recall even seeing it happen.  
  
James punched Snape hard in the face, causing him to have a bloody nose.  
  
Snape clawed at James (he DID have long fingernails) and scratched his face.  
  
"So, Snape, you gotta fight like a girl, scratching people huh?" James said.  
  
The whole Hall laughed hysterically.  
  
Snape took out is wand and pointed it at James.  
  
James grabbed Severus' wand and snapped it in half.  
  
The crowd gasped.  
  
Then he grabbed Snape by the collar and threw him up against the wall and held him there.  
  
"Do you want to say that one more time Snape?" James said in an eerily calm voice, his eyes blazing.  
  
"N-no." Snape stammered.  
  
James let him down and gave him the remains of his wand.  
  
"Just to let you know, you don't EVER talk about Lily like that, got it?"  
  
"Got it." Snape grumbled and rushed away, hoping James wouldn't follow.  
  
The whole Hall had gotten up to watch the fight and all but the Slytherin table was cheering and clapping, Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling and he walked over to James.  
  
"You know that I can't have that happening. One week of detention, even though he deserved it." Dumbledore said with a smile.  
  
"It was worth it." James said stiffly and then he walked back over to us and sat down by me.  
  
"James...you should have just ignored him." I said softly.  
  
"I couldn't have even if I had wanted to." James said as he turned and faced me.  
  
I saw the 5 bleeding scratch marks on his face and I gasped.  
  
"James, come on, we're going to my dorm...I have some first aid stuff up there." I said sternly as I pulled him up out of his chair.  
  
James grinned. "As long as I don't have to go to the Hospital Wing."   
  
"See ya later James...good fight." Sirius yelled as we walked out of the hall.  
  
"James, you really shouldn't have done that...I don't care what he says...about your other girlfriends." I said, and even to myself my voice sounded funny. Because I DID care and I DID know about all of James' other girlfriends, and at times I wasn't comfortable with it.  
  
James looked quickly at my face and then he sat me down on the nearest window ledge.  
  
"I'm not going to be like that with you. And I didn't DO anything with them if thats what you're worried about. I'm not like that. Sure we would kiss a little bit but I wouldn't do THAT. I'm not going to dump you in a week...I care about you too much. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone in my entire life, and I think you need to hear that. Just...trust me ok?" James said, a pained expression in his face, as if he regretted every one of those other girlfriends he had had.  
  
The look on his face made up my mind.  
  
"I trust you." I said simply.  
  
James grinned and kissed me quickly on the cheek.  
  
I smiled and stood up.  
  
"Now lets go...your face needs tending to."   
  
"Ok." he replied and then we walked up to my dorm and he sat down on my bed.  
  
I took out my medical stuff and got out some alcohol to clean out the wound.  
  
I dabbed some of it onto a little cotton pad and I touched his cheek with it.  
  
He winced and pulled back.  
  
"It's going to hurt. Mr.Quidditch who can break an arm without wincing at all but can't stand a little sting?" I said with a grin.  
  
James rolled his eyes and grinned at me and let me clean the marks.  
  
"I don't suppose you want a bandage on it, it might hurt your appearance, so I will just put some of this stuff (ointment) on it." I said with a laugh.  
  
"Thanks." James said when I was done.  
  
"No problem." I repled.  
  
"I meant what I said out there. I love you Lily." James said, looking straight into my eyes.  
  
I busied myself putting away all of the stuff I had used.  
  
I felt weird...not knowing what to say.  
  
Then it came to me. So simple...but it was what I felt.  
  
"I love you too James." I said in a surprised sort of way, looking up at him in astonishment.  
  
"You look like you just realized that." James said, laughing, but there was a pleased look on his face.  
  
We grinned and he leaned in to kiss me...and then...  
  
Sirius walked in the room.  
  
"Oi!!!! Hiyas!" he yelled, saw what was about to happen and then he said.  
  
"Bye! See ya!" in a laughing voice as he left.  
  
I laughed softly and then kissed James.   
  
He stood up, grabbed my hand, and we walked out together, heading towards the common room.  
  
"JAMES AND LILY SITTING IN A TREE-- DOING SOMETHING THAT I DON'T WANNA SEE--FIRST COMES BABY THEN COMES MARRIAGE--THEN COMES KID IN THE HOGWARTS CARRIAGE!!!!" Sirius screamed at the top of his lungs.   
  
"Shut up Sirius...you have too much time on your hands if you are going around making up rhymes." I said sardonically.  
  
James grinned and sat down on the only remaining chair.  
  
I sighed and was about to sit on the floor, when I decided to go sit on James' lap.  
  
I stood up and walked over and sat down in his lap.  
  
"Isn't she heavy?" Sirius asked with a laugh.  
  
"Actually, she is surprisingly light, so I don't mind." James replied with a grin.  
  
I made myself comfortable, laying my head on his shoulder, kissing him every so often.  
  
"I am so tired." I said with a yawn.  
  
"Are you planning on sleeping in my arms like last night or what?" James asked with a laugh.  
  
"Probably, that way I am not so cold when I wake up." I said with a grin.  
  
"Fine with me." James said, closing his eyes.  
  
I snuggled in closer and Claire covered us up with a blanket.  
  
James put his arms around me and we were soon fast asleep.  
  
When we woke up, I yawned sleepily, remembered what day it was, and ran upstairs to get the presents I had bought the day before.  
  
"JAMES!!!!! MERRY CHRISTMAS, LOVE!!!!" I shouted.  
  
James woke up and grinned at me.  
  
"Merry Christmas." I siad simply as I held his present out towards him.  
  
He looked up at me (he was sitting) and he took the present from me.  
  
I sat on the arm of his chair and watched him open it.  
  
When he finally saw what it was, he gave out a yell, pulled me over to him, and gave me long kiss that was enough thanks for me.  
  
When he finally pulled back, I felt weak in the knees. I love this guy too much.  
  
"SIRIUS I GOT A NIMBUS ONE THOUSAND NINE HUNDRED AND NINETY NINE FROM MY GIRLFRIEND!!!!" James shouted up the stairs.  
  
Soon the whole Gryffindor tower, not just Sirius, was hurrying into the room to see the fantastic broom.  
  
As soon as the raucous was over, and James was back in the armchair admiring his broom,I came back down, fully dressed in my robes.  
  
He grinned at me and held out my present.  
  
"Its not as good as a Nimbus 1999...to a guy anyways." James said with a laugh.  
  
I smiled back andf took the present from him.  
  
I unwrapped it quickly and gasped when I saw what was inside.  
  
It was a ring (NOT ENGAGEMENT PEOPLES!!!) and it was a gold band that had a purple diamond in the center...the diamond was in the shape of a Lily.  
  
I squealed and slipped it on my wedding finger and I ran over and gave him a huge hug.  
  
"Oh, James! This is better than any broom!!!" I said, laughing.  
  
"No...but I bet they cost the same!" James said, laughing with me.  
  
Claire, after hearing my squeal, came galloping down the stairs to see what all the fuss was about.  
  
She saw my ring, saw what finger it was on, and she gasped...  
  
"You're...you're getting...to James...but I..." she trailed off at a loss for words.  
  
I laughed.  
  
"No, its a ring he gave me for Christmas and I am wearing it on this finger because thats how special it is." I said, still giggling.  
  
James was grinning at the look on Claire's face, and i was grinning at James.  
  
He came over and put his arms around me and kissed me as I had never been kissed before. I put my arms around his neck and one thought was going through my mind.  
  
_I love this guy, and I know that as long as I have him, I'll be the happiest woman alive.  
  
THE END_  
  
You like? I hope so! Please review!!!!  
  


>   
  
  
  
  
  


  
  



End file.
